The entire teachings of the above applications are incorporated herein by reference.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a charge pump can be characterized as a circuit that uses capacitors to create either a higher or lower voltage. Charge pumps are used in a variety of different applications such as, for example, applications involving Delay Locked Loops (DLLs) and Phase-Locked Loops (PLLs).
With respect to PLLs, a charge pump can be used to provide a control voltage applied to a Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO). Typically, a PLL includes a phase detector, a loop filter coupled to the output of the charge pump, an amplifier, and a VCO interconnected in a known manner to form a feedback system. The charge pump converts logic level pulses generated by the phase detector into current pulses which are fed to the loop filter. The loop filter integrates the current pulses to produce a control voltage for the VCO.
With respect to DLLs, a charge pump can be used to provide a control voltage for a Voltage Control Delay Line (VCDL) of the DLL. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, in certain types of devices (for example, DRAM devices) a DLL can be used to change the phase of a clock signal. In this regard, a DLL includes a delay chain composed of number of delay gates connected in series (in a daisy chain manner).
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that, besides those applications involving DLLs and PLLs, there will be other applications where, for example, a charge pump will be employed in an electronic circuit having an accurately controlled current source/sink for voltage regulation on a filter or reservoir capacitor.